runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jake
Jake is an adventurer that worships Guthix, he likes to steal difficult-to-get bounties, he appears in Gielinor and Future RuneScape timelines. Outfit and Appearance Jake looks the same in both timelines, he has brown hair, he is tall and uses a white and green shirt, blue pants and white shoes, he fights with a Rune shortsword and a Book of balance spells, which he uses to cast Claws of Guthix, an useful spell to grab things and reach places, and also breaking people's bones, of course. Personality Gielinor In Gielinor, Jake is always wanting to help people, and sometimes likes traveling around the world, in his travels he often enters abandoned temples and steals something. He doesn't seem to have someone to help him in his adventures, but everywhere he arrives, someone greets him, he seems to be a very kind person. Future RuneScape He is not actually named Jake in this universe, no one knows exactly his name, not even himself. He still travels around the country entering Zamorakian temples, giant castles and luxurious palaces in the search for adventure and treasure, he once even broke in the Seer's Tower to steal Guthixian objects. He also helps fighting the evil forces, and clearly hates Cain and the Outlaw Horde. Plots In Gielinor Jake finds out about the Fist of Guthix, and decides it's time to get more powerful, he then decides to get one of those charged stones and take them to the Void Knights, the ones he consider that are the wisest of the Guthixians in Gielinor, when he has done this, he will get his Balance book charged with the Fist of Guthix energy, and he will then return the book he borrowed from the library (G: The Strongest Fist). Jake wanted to know, however, if he was worthy of the power, so he went to the Gypsy Aris hut for advice, she told him that his destiny was helping "some powerful bearers of magic power, menaced by beastly beings", he then was teleported to Yanille, where he found the wizards and helped them to escape the ogres while they were still there.(G: A Tale That Needs To Be Told) While there, he encounters Veedi Limstrood, who has just escaped from the Cave of Doom and has returned to Yanille to meet Norbert and the other wizards. (G: The Cave of Doom) After their meeting, he tells them about Tarqinder, the dragon slayer, the one who can kill a dragon that has the Head Wizard as prisoner, he tells them that he is likely to be in Ardougne (G: A Tale That Needs To Be Told) Jake and Veedi find Tarqinder, Jake's childhood hero, and they ask him for help on killing the dragon in the Cave of Doom, they then travel to the cave and Tarqinder slays the dragon, the group then returns to Ardougne. (G: The Assault) While in Ardougne, Jake returns to his early years when he tries to get more attention, he steals a chocolate cake and they get spotted by guards, after they meet Dancus Frumac, they hear about Lathas' plot, and they get instantly classified as criminals by the paladins, who think "they know too much". After some running and hiding, Jake accepts he has been immature and wants to show more respect to Tarqinder and the others.(G: A Terrible Truth) After their weird meeting with Tony de Fillo and his gang, they run and hide in an abandoned shop, the next morning, he, Veedi, Mark Theobald and Dancus are teleported to the Wizard's Guild by Bruce Brysworth, and are greeted by Norbert and Henry, just before the war against Lathas begins, there, they plan on going back and help Tarqinder and the others. After the battle ends, he says farewell to the team and goes on his own to the Void Knight's Outpost. (G: The Battle of Ardougne) Jake goes back to Varrock and has to do work for Reldo because he didn't gave the book back on time. After his job is done, the Gypsy Aris doesn't lets him leave to achieve his goal, not before meeting again with his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Rottham, and his old friend, the inestable Iyla, they all go on a mission to the Void Knights Outpost because of recent attacks by crocodiles. (G: In a Gypsy's Words) After a bumpy arrival at the outpost, Jake and his family fought alongside the Void Knights to drive the crocodiles and crabs outside the island, after successfully defeating a sea snake, Jake, now empowered with a new spell, and his family get teleported away by the Void Knight General, to protect them from more danger. (G: The Will of Guthix) Jake and his family then appeared on Falador, after slaying some Sea Slugs and hiding, they encountered with Mark, Bruce and Sir Raef, they stayed together a small time and then split up to continue the attack on the Slugs. (G: Night of the Sea Slug) After they sneaked into the castle they asked for reinforcements, Jake was sent to Varrock to guide them, after that, they joined Tarqinder and his group in their expedition to free the cities. (G: The Oceanic Empire) After defeating the sea creatures in Ardougne, Yanille and Falador, Jake and his family went back home, and he mentioned a tradition with his father. (G: The End of Days) Category:Gielinor characters